The AVATARS
= Avatar Simba = Where, was anything to trust, in knowing about a better human fate, that's true, so knowing even telling me in where you'd have to lose, what was better more important and in special kind of way, couldn't we be sure about to taking how you say I am but that I don't know what the answer can't be still, in if you think that we've have ever lost a soul in God that's never been a thing but there was real in life to know if you can die in agony, then you could know that I was lost and dying in omnisciency, that if you die in the Avatar State, then your soul could die so far as that they wouldn't know your name, or face of ever hour, gone, in nothing gone it's never been, that human souls could be no more, but died I did and that she rose me was this Ramzes cat so far as well that you could know I'm married and that I was dragged to hell, but that a mortal tapped the avatar state, was good in grace to selling once about your only planet, lost in where that I could be, but that I'm Avatar Simba and there was one born straight after death of Me. = Avatar Spyro = I don't know the answers yet, you think I'm really cute? The answers to why you're in love with me, are going to be different for how you look at the way we live, in calling it Life. I'm a dragon, and that's important because you have to know I'm even more powerful than all your, greatest friends. What even I knew, was even far, was lost away some, is I can know still too, was what was good, we 3 avatars alive, in this what was creation, you know, wanted to be together, and like if you know nothing still, a hali is a natural formation, before to knowing more, beside me still, but I'm imperial by standing, or once in name, it's birth, species once I know, but once there these three are, and mostly it was dragons before, but ask me who was sinless and if they know the dragon sig sign call, or where was any tale to telling who you say you Are, and I can't know about your ways to baby cry, and call to me, but I pulled the soul of Honiker's lost friend, back in time with me, and there in ancient past was I born, and came to him, the friendly ghost in halls you're knowing, to breathe life back into him. = Avatar Zelda = Babyy, and saying me, and knowing why you say what was good, if you know the score, I know, and I can, be so highly tell in what worlds, could, Nala been.. Killing nuns, in your expertise, is going to be a part of Simba's new imperial order, and mine. I know, about how stupid your own world was, to think I didn't run like hell in 1981, go ahead and do the name, but Jodie Foster's mine and back to being, one day can you know the score to rhythm it out, beautiful, children, never one fucking time, get ugly. Ever. Yeah, and bumblebees didn't get to start looking like wasps, even when they were skinny, if that humanly happens, they're round. Mustly, I'm fucking hot, and knowing more still, in where was gone, they say a horocerous, of the highest order, or nothing left, if there was gone, eternally young, I'm older than Simba but not Spyor he's ageless? Okay, Simba is Alvin.. but was that you'd wanna see the baby, Tom, playing Huck across from the garbage pail kid. We lost, the baby, to evil, and someone rescued him from hell. I can track a monster, did you know the answer to the story? Regan's more people grabber than churchine people grabber, among mormon walks of life. Kid chasers come, sure 'round, Jeff East is one, and Anton Yelchin was Huck for 1974, not my husband, your wanted 1973 the son of Elijah Wood, you get it?